Stop! It's Shower Time
by xlittlexmonsterx
Summary: Harry and Draco haven't had sex in days, and Harry has reached his limit. A short, sexy shower scene ensues. Rated M.


**Apparently I have a "domestic fluff" kink. And that's exactly what this is—sexy, domestic fluff, lol. I hope you enjoy.**

Harry quickly peeled off his shirt as he wiggled out of his trousers. Crap. The shoes. He kicked them off, to allow his trousers to come off fully. He glanced at the bedroom clock. 2:15. He had exactly 15 minutes before he needed to be out of the house again. Ugh. Was this worth it? He technically could wait until later... but that was the problem lately. Later never seemed to come. Between the Ministry, the kids, Draco's job, there was hardly any time anymore. No, he decided. This could not wait any longer. He was at his breaking point. He _needed_ this. Finally he reached his last item of clothing. He ripped off his socks and strode completely naked across the bedroom. He turned the doorknob to the bathroom and fought the humid steam that assaulted his eyes and lungs, reaching for the shower handle.

Draco paused as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. His head leaned back under the hot water, exposing his pale, perfect throat. He paused. Was that the sound of the door? He rinsed quicker so he could open his eyes with out conditioner dripping down to burn them. But a split second later, he heard the shower door open, and felt some steam escape out. "Harry?..."

"Hey," came the reply.

Draco finished rinsing and opened his eyes. His husband stood naked in front of him, water dripping down his body, caressing his firm shoulders, his toned biceps, his lightly sculpted abs... Draco's body responded of its own accord. Blood immediately rushed south, making him instantly hard.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Good. This needs to be quick." He stepped forward to stroke Draco's now very ready cock.

"Wait, what time is it? You should be at Albus' and Scorpius' parent teacher conference right now! Harry, we can't miss this one. That old bat is really ready to expel them this time. You know tha—"

Draco was swiftly cut off with a kiss. "I still have…" Harry cast a quick tempus charm so the time blinked above Draco's head, "13 minutes. And if I take 6 minutes to dry off and get dressed, then that leaves 7 minutes for sex." He gave Draco a smirk. "That's all I need."

Harry's hand was still working Draco's cock into a frenzy, and he could see the effect all over Draco's face. His eyelids began to close, and flutter. His breathing started to slow into little gasps. His weight shifted subtly, probably unconsciously, forward to meet Harry's touches. His protesting weakened. "Harry, we really don't have time for this…." he said in a breathy voice, while his hands went up to play in Harry's hair, at the base of his neck, pulling him closer.

Harry stroked harder. Faster. His own cock throbbing painfully, begging for attention. His lips tapped against his husband's as he spoke. "It's been six days. Six days that we haven't had sex! I mixed up the case paperwork at work three times just this morning. I can't concentrate. I'm getting these random hard-ons all day…" his breath hitched. "I need this. I need you. Baby...please…fuck me."

Draco shivered. How could he possibly deny his husband of sex? Especially when he looked so delicious. And it had been far too long. Their lives had become crazily chaotic ever since they had their first child, and now they had four. This week in particular had been brutal. Draco was needed at the lab until nearly midnight each night, by which time Harry had already put the kids to bed and was passed out from the whole ordeal and from his exhausting work day. And in the mornings when Draco woke up to take the kids to school, Harry had been at work for an hour already. Yes, this week's schedule had been horribly conflicting. He would have to hire somebody else at the lab, somebody to help lighten the load. This couldn't go on. Draco was also feeling the effects of neglect. He nearly bit Pansy's head off for dropping a vial when she popped in to say Hello yesterday. He had been more short-tempered with his staff. Even their oldest child James has called his dad grouchy this morning. Draco sighed. He couldn't wait until the kids were old enough for Hogwarts. Finally there would be some calm in their house again. He looked at his husband's wanting face, contorted into beautiful agony. Oh he was beautiful. Draco could watch him like this all day. But he didn't have all day. He had probably less than five minutes now. And they needed to do this fast. Draco calculated. There wasn't enough time to turn him around and pound into him. Not enough time to do it how he wanted to do it anyway, taking Harry to the edge of orgasm and leaving him there. Thrusting just hard enough to have Harry withering in pleasure, begging to come. Just fast enough so he could enjoy that expression on his face for as long as he pleased. No, that would just have to wait until later. Maybe he would be able to leave work early tonight…

In the mean time, he'd just have to talk.

"You want me to fuck you Harry?" he spit out, his voice echoing the sneer of his lips. "Is that what you want? To feel my cock deep inside you?"

A jolt of excitement immediately shot through Harry's spine. He could barely contain himself. Draco didn't revert back to his Slytherin ways often. At least, he didn't in bed. Their sex was usually light, loving, full of breathy laughs, tender looks and an aura of warmth. But every so often, Draco would get aggressive. He would call Harry names, sneer at him, and look at him like he was nothing more than a cheap fuck. He would slap him too sometimes. And Harry loved it.

It reminded him of Draco in his youth: cocky, arrogant, prideful, strutting around like he owned everyone and everything. He was drawn to that confidence. That power that could rival his own.

"Yes." he whimpered, as Draco finally started stroking his erection.

"You whore. You're a fucking whore, Harry. You come all the way home just because you can't contain yourself for a little while longer. You're supposed to be at the kids' school. And instead you're here, begging to be fucked." Draco hissed the last word as Harry body ground against his, seeking out as much friction as possible. Draco reckoned he had about four minutes left.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Harry. So. Incredibly. Hard." He used his thumb to stroke the underside of the head of Harry's cock, making Harry lean forward and cradle his head in the crook of Draco's neck. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your name. Until you need it so badly. Do you need it Harry? Do you need to come?"

Harry almost couldn't answer. His stroked Draco's cock faster, hoping Draco would reciprocate the motion. "Yes," he finally moaned out.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard. Until you can't take it anymore. Until you beg me to let you come. And then I'm going to keep you there."

"Draco" Harry breathed out.

"I'm close Harry," Draco said. "I'm going to come in your tight ass, as I'm fucking you. Do you want me to come Harry? Do you want me to come inside of you?"

Harry's breath hitched. He was so close. Nearly a week of pent up frustration had reached this pinnacle, and Harry needed it so badly. Just a little bit more, just a few more touches…

Draco leaned in to hiss into Harry's ear. "You know it's there, don't you Harry? You can feel it, can't you? You're about to come, I can see it on your face. You slut." Draco stopped to let out a gasp. Harry's expert fingers and hard body had him close to the edge himself.

"Fuck Harry. Fuck, I'm going to come. I'm going to come inside of you." Draco stroked a little harder, a little faster.

"Come. Harry, come for me. Come while I fuck you. Fuck…Harry"

That did it. Harry felt Draco's cock spasm and begin to empty itself. And he couldn't take it anymore. He came hard in Draco's hand, their chests heaving together. They're foreheads resting against one another's, as Harry rode out the orgasm. Relief flooded his body. And he rested for a few seconds against Draco's chest, as Draco circled his arms around Harry and placed his hands on the small of his back. Finally, he thought.

"Mmm, I missed you," he said to his husband. Draco smiled, "I missed you too." Draco cast the tempus charm. 2:24. "Fuck! Harry! Get out! You'll barely make it on time!"

Harry shook off the languidness he was feeling and allowed the clear, post-orgasmic bliss to take over. He felt rejuvenated, energized, like he could take on the world. He loved sex. Or maybe he just loved Draco. It didn't matter. With one last kiss to his husband, he stepped out of shower and started to dress like a madman. Right. Kids. Parent Teacher Conference. Socks…. 2:29. Harry ran down the steps to their floo. He'd just make it. Yes_,_ the thought as he grabbed a handful of floo power and stepped into the fireplace, that was definitely the best way to spend his fifteen minutes.


End file.
